Offensive Spells
Offensive Spells are basically spells that damage a target either physically or mentally. They are spells that could possibly weaken the target or worse, kill them. They are usually used to protect the user from further damage and/or to defeat the enemy/target. Seen frequently in fights and demonstrations. Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus - Residual.jpg|Residual style Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus -Aether-.jpg|Aether style Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus - Void.jpg|Void style Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus - Fire.jpg|Fire style Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus - Water.jpg|Water style Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus - Earth.jpg|Earth style Ars Dynamicus Ars Dynamicus - Wind.jpg|Wind style Ars Dynamicus A fairly intermediate attack spell that is commonly used. Concentrating large amounts of magic, residual or elemental, around the user's limbs. The attack can have different effects based on the type of magic used. Residual Users For residual users the magic increases the force behind a user's physical attacks, gaining more kinetic energy than usual. Residual users can also shoot energy out of their hooves in different styles. An array of short bolts of energy is the most common and easiest to perform. Waves of energy and one continous beam are more difficult and usually drain the user to exhaustion. Residual magic seems to be weaker in terms of offense and ranged attack, though in defense and hoof-to-hoof combat it is evenly matched with elemental magic. Elemental Users Elemental users can be far more deadly by using a single element or combine elements, however the more they use the more difficult it is to control. The combined elements usually are not contradictory (like fire and water). Earth users can fortify their limbs by encasing them in a layer of different materials like stone or steel. Earth users can also shoot different sizes of rock - from pebbles to a boulder - at high speeds or even launch the entire encasing for long ranged attacks. Rarer use of earth elemental include summoning raw gems and crystals from the ground, either when they're readily available from underground or through complex manipulation an earth user can transmutate the ground to diamond-hardness for a short second. Fire users operate in a similar way, albeit they summon deadly fire. Fire is also the most dangerous out of the six to use since it brings harm to the user and is the most difficult to control. Water users wrap their limbs in liquid, creating extensions of their limbs in a sense. This allows them to grab or hit opponents from short distances; though this form is hard to handle since most water becomes solid ice in this state, which can be more dangerous in close combat. Proficient water users can also change the pressure of the water to make it more deadly, choking the opponent when encasing them in water and even more brutal, crushing their entire body under the pressure. Wind users are similar to water users, wrapping their limbs in tunnels of air and wind. The user can also change the air pressure to the point of crushing bones. Proficient wind users can even utilize the spell to gain more mobility and use the encasing of wind to fly in a sense. A common technique of wind users is to summon a devastating tornado in one single burst, though this usually leaves the user exhausted and vulnerable. Void users can encase their limbs in temporary void, or "emptiness" that seeks to absorb any energy thrown their way. Void users are skilled in defense since they can absorb and deflect the energy from their opponent, be it physical attacks or magic attacks. A common technique for void users is to absorb the opponent's attacks and thow it right back in their face, sometimes literally. Aether users are able to project and temporarily reshape the light out of their body, fortifying their limbs, increase their range by extending it or grow additional limbs out of their body to gain an advantage. Aether magic is particularly suited to weaken or overcome the essent barrier around an opponent, dealing both internal and spiritual damage. Adopted lights are in rare cases able to additionally apply the technique with another element to their limbs while used by their host, projected lights are more dynamic and reshapeable in comparison. Ira Caeli The user rains down energy bolts onto the target area, bombarding a wide radius. This spell is dangerous due to the fact it lacks accuracy and control, friendlies and even the user themself can come in harm's way. Mostly used by elemental users to cover the target areas in the elements of their choosing. Residual users are capable of using the attack but it requires more concentration. Leve Fides Animantis Summons a magical minion, basically molding the user's magic into a golem for a short amount of time. The summoned minion will often behave similarly to the user's personality. (Ex. An aggressive magic user can summon a rampaging minion) The summoned minion is usually non-sentient but can interpret the user's commands. Rarely will a user (often a very gifted magic user, or one with a high intelligence and clever personality) summon a sentient minion with its own mind. This spell is one of the harder ones to use and depends on the minion summoned and how hard it is to control. The minion usually follows the commands of the user and rarely disobeys and acts on its own. The user can cancel the spell at anytime. The minion is not invincible and often will disintegrate under stronger force or when the user loses his/her concentration. Category:Spells Category:Phenomena